


Heart

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloody, Dark, Don't Read This, Evil Sam, Graphic, I wrote this instead of drinking, Murder, Seriously it's crap, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: You get tortured and murdered. I don't even know.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in kind of a bad place right now.

You woke up naked, strapped to a metal table. You knew he was here. You could smell his aftershave. His cologne. His own personal musk. You knew him well. You were in love with him, after all.

But lately he had been different, distant. Almost cold. You heard him chuckle and you shivered, but it wasn't from the chill in the room. It was from the realization... There was no love in that voice. You were nothing to him.

"You awake, baby?" He said. His voice was quiet but not gentle. Tears came unbidden, slipped down your temples and trickled into your ears. You betrayed your consciousness with a shuddering breath. His icy chuckle wafted over your skin again.

And then you saw it. His arm. His hand. His blade. It was sharp and it gleamed in the light. His mouth was on your ear. "I am going to cut your heart out, baby. But we'll save that for last."

And three days later, after begging for death until your voice was gone...

He mercifully cut out your heart.


End file.
